


Наследник и шалопай

by merryginn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Порносказка для усталых взрослых девочек, в подарок Scandia c любовью и уважением :)





	Наследник и шалопай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/gifts).



– Не могу больше!  
Фили со стоном, не раздеваясь, упал на постель.  
Обычное расписание наследника: кузня с раннего утра до полудня, трехчасовая тренировка на каменистой, утоптанной до базальтовой твердости площадке, легкая дружеская попойка, неизвестно почему названная “обедом”, а вечером - о, вечером будет разбор карт и схем подгорья у Балина, и попробуй не явиться - позор на матушкины косы и дядюшкину корону.  
– Кили… Пожалуйста… 

Кили младший, взбалмошный, балованый. Что ему завалиться с утра на охоту - и силки проверять, или по шахтам с проходчиками, или в ювелирку под перекрестный обстрел прекрасных гномок - товар для ярмарки отбирать да зубоскалить?  
Младший тот еще раздолбай, урезонить, призвать к занятиям его могут только Торин и Двалин. Странно, что они смотрят на безделье младшего сквозь пальцы.  
Вот и сегодня - где пропадал Кили полдня? А Махал его знает!

Но главное, что сейчас Кили рядом. Он всегда рядом, когда Фили на пределе. Как только закрывается дверь в их покои, маска все успевающего, уверенного в себе Наследника крошится, оставляя смертельно усталого, вымотанного Фили.  
Это Кили подает бодрящий настой, Кили раздевает, Кили протирает влажным полотенцем обгоревшую на летнем солнце кожу: Фили так быстро сгорает даже под нежарким солнцем.  
– Ты прямо истинный подгорный гном, моя принцесса, – шутит Кили, втирая бальзам в закаменелые от напряжения мускулы спины и плеч, разминая, проминая, прощупывая боль, выгоняя ее уверенно и плавно, – а меня, видно, не зря матушка прямо в лесу родила!

Это правда.  
Солнце любит Кили, оно подарило ему смуглую, замечательно плотную кожу. Фили бы завидовал, если б не знал, что брат – весь, до последнего волоска в художественно растрепанной шевелюре, до самой маленькой искорки в глазах – его собственность, навсегда, навечно. И сильные руки, от которых истома по телу, и звонкий голос – все это принадлежит Фили, все создано Махалом только для него.

Фили мечтательно улыбается, закрыв глаза, переворачивается на спину, протягивает руки к своему, личному сокровищу, блаженно тянет к себе, на себя, губы к губам, наощупь снимая с них самое сладкое, заполошно-рваное дыхание.  
Кили никогда не мог устоять перед желаниями брата.

– А успеем? – только и спрашивает он, но Фили уже трется о него, восставая, и почти мурлычет, оглаживая спину Кили. Целует так ненасытно, словно пьет в жаркий день, и все ему мало, и с каждым прикосновением он сжимает в объятиях Кили сильнее и сильнее.  
Едва наласкавшись, раздевает нетерпеливо, тянется к ягодицам, и Кили чуть не кончает, когда в него уверенно проникают умелые пальцы, и –  
– Перевернись! – кто из них это говорит, неважно. 

Кили лежит, придавленный жарким, тяжелым телом, волосы Фили кажутся ему солнечной короной. Кили широко, до хруста разводит ноги в стороны, подхватывает себя под колени и насаживается на крепкий, такой удобный и горячий член.  
Сначала жгуче больно, потом обжигающе сладко, Кили стонет совсем тонко, умоляюще, ему надо еще, – и продержаться еще, – и Кили зажмуривается от отчаяния и удовольствия. 

Теперь пришла очередь Фили смотреть, и он смотрит.  
Смотрит внимательно, не отрываясь.  
Смотрит и толкается медленно, на протяжном выдохе. Смотрит, как Кили, кусая губы, мотает головой, как меняется лицо брата, отдавая и принимая, на выдох со стоном.  
И на вдох сквозь зубы.  
Ненадолго.  
Они все-таки срываются в привычный бешеный ритм, в испарину, в скачку и взрыв у самой-самой вершины. Фили размазывает сперму по животу Кили плавным, широким жестом и довольно хмыкает, понимая, что Кили заполнен его семенем.

Фили заботливо вытирает брата, и с каждым движением он чувствует, как прежняя сила наполняет его, уверенная, спокойная. Словно не он сейчас отдал Кили всего себя, а взял от него вот эту уверенную энергию. Словно не он выплеснулся в брата, а брат напоил его живой водой.  
– Устал? – спрашивает Фили.  
Кили, не открывая глаз, кивает.  
– Спать будешь у меня?  
– У тебя, – бормочет Кили, поворачиваясь на бок. – И вот еще что: ты мне теперь почитай. Вслух. То, что надо было там, про укрепления штреков. А я, – широкий зевок прерывает бормотание, – послушаю.

Фили хмыкает, но берет книгу, вчитывается в нужное, отмечая про себя, что Кили вовсе не спит, а просто закрыл глаза и слегка нахмурился.  
Значит, мелкий ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО слушает, и Фили старается читать, почти проговаривая для себя вслух все то, что будет иметь значение на встрече у Балина.

Когда Фили дочитает, то возьмет свежую смену одежды и пойдет по делам, отлично зная, что Кили, когда очухается, позаботится об ужине для них обоих.

Чтобы Фили был лучшим, Кили должен оставаться шалопаем, но если… когда, – мысленно поправляет себя Фили, – когда не придется каждый день доказывать всему свету, какой он замечательный Наследник, они оторвутся вместе и по полной.  
И не приведи Махал, что это будет!

_Май, 2016_


End file.
